


all's quiet on the western front

by writerofbaddecisions



Series: block men ruining my life [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerofbaddecisions/pseuds/writerofbaddecisions
Summary: Noxland is dead to the outside world, but somehow- word gets out about Noxland's quiet existence- to the people who want to see it gone- forever. All it takes is two boys who just want a home, just want to live again.Wilbur and Tommy, to be exact.
Relationships: (second one is past), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: block men ruining my life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175921
Kudos: 29





	all's quiet on the western front

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically inspired by the sbi rust server however I have not watched a single sbi rust stream so this can only be _vaguely_ called "inspired" 
> 
> anyways, there's death in this! please don't read this if you don't like this type of content!!

It's been so long since Wilbur's been able to breathe in the air without a gas-mask, the air being stained with the scent of gunpowder and radiation. He'd already made the mistake of exposing when it first happened, the burnt red veins decorating his hands being evidence of his mistakes. The area around the old library was flat, dry yellow grass being the only thing for miles, and nothing seemed to be in the distance.

He stares out the window, leaning his head against the frame, gently rubbing the little compass in his hands, that shone in the early morning light with an ominous glow. A ripped piece of paper was slapped onto the inside of the lid, reading _ "Follow the arrow- find the town." _ The last thing his father gave him before his death.

-

(  _ "I want you to have this,"  _ his father had said, pushing the object into his hands. His voice was underlined with hints of panic and worry, and Wilbur could tell he was trying to push it down, but it wasn’t working. Before Wilbur could ask what it was, or why his father was giving it to him, his father had bolted out the door in a whirlwind, mouth whispering words that Wilbur couldn’t decipher. His twin, in a similar fashion, that their father left in, bolted out after, shutting the door with a bang behind them. Wilbur had only managed to capture a single phrase, from his twin's panicked mutterings,  _ "We're doomed- it's going to explode". _

_ Not even a good-bye, just a warning. _

Tommy came running over to Wilbur, latching on tightly to his leg in fear and panic, holding a piece of green cloth in his hands, which Wilbur vaguely remembered to be from his twin's coat. They stood there for a moment, mind racing to register the rushed goodbyes they were given before the alarms began ringing a warning up-above.

_ "All citizens please evacuate your houses and head down into the community bunkers, Workers please report to your stations, and listen to the instructions from there. I repeat- All citizens please-" _

Wilbur nudged Tommy, muttering _ "Come on, we have to go." _ Wilbur grabbed the nearest things to him at the moment, his guitar, and Tommy's moth plush, Clementine. He grabbed Tommy's hand, strapping his guitar onto his back as they booked it out the door, and down into the vaults in their backyard. _ Thank god their father had the foresight to build one close by to their house. _ Wilbur shut the door above them, locking it, as ringing explosions blasted from up above them. He tightened his grip on Tommy, who was squeezing his eyes shut trying not to listen to the explosions.

_ "We're safe, Theseus, We're safe," _ Wilbur whispered, gently hugging the scared child in his arms. The explosions rang out for multiple days, the noises never seemed to stop, as the two brothers huddled under the ground.

_ They never did see their father or brother again _ .)

-

Tommy walked out from the door behind him, sleep still clinging to his eyes. It was obvious he was still tired, after all the sun had just risen. He has a pack on his back, just like Wilbur told him to, the night before.  _ "I'm ready, Wilbur." _

Wilbur looks out the window one last time, gaze staying on the distant windmill, which the arrow in the compass was pointing to. The citizens bustled around for another day, benath the window, slight murmurs rung through the paper-thin walls. The red-hot glow of the sun, taints the window with a faint pink. He jumps off the windowsill and grabs his own pack, along with his old guitar. "Come on, we have to leave quickly." Tommy nodded and slipped on his gas mask- green with tearing stickers slapped onto it, and Wilbur did the same with his.

They sneak out of the dormitories- which were really just rooms with beds shoved into them. A few citizens look at the two boys weirdly, glancing at the packs and Wilbur's guitar. But besides that, they manage to leave the factory without many troubles, the more citizens that are gone, the less strain is on what remains of the Noxland's citizens to provide for each other.

\- 

( The explosions stopped after exactly 10 days- the messages sent over communicators were evident of it.  _ "All citizens, please report to the main square for further instructions, and make sure to bring all belongings that can be saved. The air outside is dangerous, please wear gas masks-" _ Wilbur grabbed two gas masks from the container in the vault, slipped one over Tommy's face, and one over his. He nabbed their two packs, and his guitar, giving Tommy's to him. Carefully, the two of them ventured outside, nearly coughing at the smell of radiation in the air.

They walked down the road, or what used to be called a road. The two of them joined the rest of the haggard citizens, some carrying small children on their backs, others carrying packs like Tommy and him. The "road" was filled to the brim with holes that tripped up people as they walked down the road. Some people didn’t make it far- most likely didn’t have the luxury of a warning that his family had. Wilbur took in the scenery- horrified at what had become of his home-town, the signs that Tommy used to jump up and try to touch were melted, the shops they used to hang out in after school disintegrated by the violent flames that raged in the background of the town. 

Eventually, the road ended and they reached the remains of the town square. Wilbur and Tommy grabbed a spot in the back, listening to Mayor Noxite speak on the fountain that spewed water, the color of blood. Tommy kept fidgeting with the green cloth he had tied around his neck, hiding the burns of the radiation that managed to seep into his skin while he didn't notice. Wilbur's hands became decorated with similar red-bronze veins, mentally hitting himself for forgetting gloves when he left the vault that day.

He hears a murmur go through the crowd, a warning almost, as Noxite continues his speech. Wilbur leans in to hear the phrase go up in flames, inching its way into everyone's ears,

_ "Noxland killed itself, Noxland's hubris and pride were our downfalls." _ )

\- 

No one ever did patch the road, not really. It was still full of holes that the kids had taken to playing hopscotch in. They traversed down the road, occasionally Tommy or Wilbur (mainly Tommy) would curse when a hole accidentally tripped them over. Wilbur kept the compass out, discreetly looking at the way the arrow pointed to, which seemed to be the distant windmill from earlier.

Traveling down the road was decorated with occasional swears and questions about the time it would take to get to the place they wanted to get to. Wilbur threatened to leave Tommy in the next structure he found, and Tommy stopped asking questions, not wanting the off-chance that the radiation would get him. Tommy began humming a childhood song of theirs instead, one that his twin and dad had taught them, saying the workers would sing it all the time.

_ "Are you, are you coming to the plant. Where they strung up a man who was tired of the work." _

It was always very dark in their household- not just metaphorically, the lights went out at 6 pm even during the summer, the windows always seemed to be shut, and lights seemed to hate the air in their house. His father and twin used to almost never be home, leaving it up to Wilbur to raise a 2-year old Tommy all on his own. Tommy was 15- at least now, they never really kept records of birthdays after the explosions.

_ "Strange things did-MMPHF" _ Wilbur clapped a hand over Tommy's gas mask, eyes trailing the shadowy figure that lurked among the skeletons of trees. The figure passed, and they continued on their way, Wilbur giving Tommy a bar of chocolate for accidentally digging the gas mask into his face.

\- 

They reached the windmill by the time the red in the sky became darker, and Wilbur quickly kicked open the door. It was most likely abandoned, but surprisingly free of the red-bronze radiation that had plagued the town.

Tommy dropped his bag down, and nearly face-planted out of exhaustion onto the mattress laid there, had it not been for Wilbur catching him, and adjusting his gas mask before he could make himself bleed. Wilbur gently laid Tommy down, careful not to accidentally aggravate the open wounds. Tommy, since he was young was always a deep sleeper, especially after the explosions.

\- 

As Wilbur kept watch in the windmill, sitting on the circular windowsill, he fidgetted with the compass in his hands. He rubbed a hand over a curved handle, making a piece of rolled-up paper drop into his lap. Cautiously, he opened the paper, muffling a curse as the radiation burned through him at the touch. Reading the paper through the shine of the outside light, it said,

_ "-Find the town of L'Manberg _

_ -Say the AE was gone, and they sent you here _

_ -Help the rebellion (?) _

_ -Stay Alive _

_ -Dad." _

Wilbur ran his thumb against the smooth ink of his father's writing, and quickly rolled the paper back up, he would keep this to himself, not worry Tommy any further. The sun rose slightly through the window as he pondered his next move. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes, I made a hanging tree parody, I'm lazy.


End file.
